violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Hade
Hade (H'/erman and J/'ade) is the romantic pairing of Herman Castillo and Jade LaFontaine. They used to be engaged, but Herman left Jade at the last minute, breaking her heart into pieces. He still tries to reach out and help Jade and her brother, but they now want revenge, so they hire an actress to steal Herman's money. However, Jade still seems to show very strong feelings for Herman, even if he no longer feels anything for her. History Season 1 Herman and Jade have been together for a while now, when the series started they were already dating, but it is unknown for how long. At the beginning of the series they were very close, but they are soon driven apart by Angie and Violetta. Jade always tries to get rid of Angie and Herman resents her for this, because he thinks that Angie is a good influence on Violetta and he has a little crush on her too. Halfway through the season Herman and Jade get engaged, but their engagement is hampered by Herman's disinterest in the planning of their wedding. Matias pressures Jade into bringing the wedding date forward so they can get their hands on Herman's money, but Jade still genuinely loves Herman and wants to marry him. However, she lies to him frequently and doesn't tell him about Matias' house arrest, or Violetta attending the Studio. Unfortunately for her, Herman no longer feels anything for her, and he abandons Jade at the altar. Season 2 In the second season, Jade is still in love with Herman and believes they will get married. Matias, however, has more realistic expectations and hires an actress named Esmeralda to help them steal Herman's money. Jade hates the idea of Herman falling in love with Esmeralda and tries to ruin the plan several times. Eventually, Herman asks Esmeralda to marry him. She accepts, with the intention of leaving him before the wedding. But Matias and Jade have changed the plan, and they now want Esmeralda to go through with the wedding. She refuses outright, but Jade threatens her several times. It's unclear if Jade still harbours feelings for Herman, since she almost run him over with Matias' car. Other Names *'Hermade' (Herm/an and J/'ade') *'Hermanade' (Herman and J/'ade') *'Jerman' (J'/ade and H/'erman) *'Jarman' (Ja/de and He/'rman') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both come from rich families. *Both are adults. *Both have a relationship with Angie: Herman is her brother-in-law and Jade is her enemy. * Both fight with Violetta. 'Differences' *Herman loves Angie, but Jade hates her. *Herman cares about Violetta, but Jade doesn't. *Herman has brown eyes and Jade has green eyes. *Jade has brown hair and Herman has black hair. *Herman loves Esmeralda, but Jade hates her. 'Facts' *Matias ships Hade. *They were supposed to get married in episodes 78-79, but Herman cancelled the wedding at the last minute. *Jade almost ran Herman over with Matias' car, but it's unknown whether it was accidental or intentional. *Jade and Matias hired an actress to fool Herman and steal his money. *Jade still believes that she and Herman will get married someday. 'Trademarks' Song - TBA Episode - The Hade episode could be episode 51 because that's where they decided to get married. The Hade episode could also be episode 38 because that's where they got back together to go through with the engagement party. Color - The Hade color could be black because they are usually seen wearing some black clothes or details. Place - The Hade place is the Castillo house because both live/lived there and are often seen there together. Gallery References Category:Character Pairings